Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) generally comprise one or more heat exchangers generally referred to as “condensers” that may be comprise a condenser coil, and may be associated with one or more compressors and a fan assembly. In operation, a compressor may compress refrigerant and discharge superheated refrigerant (i.e., refrigerant at a temperature greater than a saturation temperature of the refrigerant) to the condenser coil. As the refrigerant passes through the condenser coil, a fan assembly may be configured to selectively force air into contact with the condenser coil. In response to the air contacting the condenser coil, heat may be transferred from the refrigerant to the air, thereby desuperheating and condensing the refrigerant and/or otherwise reducing a temperature of the refrigerant.
Refrigerant may generally exit the condenser coil in a liquid phase and/or a gaseous and liquid mixed phase. The refrigerant may thereafter be delivered from the condenser coil to a refrigerant expansion device where the refrigerant pressure is reduced. The resulting pressure drop in the expansion device results in the saturation temperature of the refrigerant dropping. The resulting lower pressure refrigerant can then be selectively discharged into a so-called evaporator coil of the HVAC system that may provide a cooling function.